


Consequence

by mithborien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-17
Updated: 2005-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien





	Consequence

Sirius sits among the broken remains of Godric’s Hollow and stares.

There’s a baby crying in his arms, the smell of blood curling up his nose and the gentle whir of his motorbike behind him. The implications of Peter’s betrayal haven’t sunk in yet but the consequences are plain to see. Sirius already has a feeling that things aren’t going to get better from this point.

After all, nothing can change the fact that James and Lily are dead and Harry has a scar carved into his forehead.

He was too late to save them but he will avenge them.


End file.
